Left For The Dark
by ShineAndSparkle
Summary: Celil and her cat Bri live in darkness. It's the year 2132 and the world is in complete darkness. Soon she is discovered and taken to the city where she discovers that she isn't the only human. Nothing is the way Celil hoped. Sure the city is beautiful but she is in danger. So to make it Celil must trust herself and fight against love, evil and everything else in a hell-like life.
1. Chapter 1: My life

"It's a big fire tonight isn't it Bri?" I ask my old scruffy cat Bri. Bri just rubs against my leg and purrs. I guess that means yes. Juicy fresh deer meat lies on the floor next to me. I find a big pointy stick and spear the meat through the stick. Resting it lightly upon the fire the question pops in my head again, "Why did mother drop me off in a world like this?"

It's the year 2132. The world is covered in darkness, complete darkness. A month before the darkness Bri and I were dropped off here. Bri was still a kitten and I was two, But we were very smart. I could walk and talk and Bri just was smarter than the average cat. Once the darkness began I struck with fear and went into a deep coma for 14 years. Really, I don't know how I didn't die of starvation or dehydration that's when Bri went into action and kept me alive. I'm telling you, Smart cat. The world is cruel now. Babies never see the light, Mutant murderers are crawling around, and I think I'm the only human left now. My life is hell, trust me.

Once the deer is cooked, I place it on a cloth. That's when I see the beauty of the fire tonight. My long,wavy brown hair shines in the light and I cry. My big blue eyes staring into the fire leaking tears. I haven't seen anything beautiful sense I saw my mother lean down and kiss me 14 years ago, This is the sight of hope. I give Bri a drumstick and I eat the rest.

Bri and I both enjoy the meat. Very tender and juicy. We don't talk, we stare at the fire thinking about the future. That's when _Creak! _It came from the left. _Creak! _Bri perks her ears up. _Creak!_ I shoot a glance at the old wooden bridge and scream in horror. Bri is next to me quietly growling. I thought it was Bri and I against the world but I was wrong. Because I'm staring right into the eyes of a human being.


	2. Chapter 2: The visit

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screech.

"Whats wrong? Do I look bad?" The guy questions.

"No no no. Not that. It's just I didn't kn-"

"That there are other humans?" He interrupts.

I nod my head and ask, "So what's your name..?"

"Rick. Uhh yours Ma'am?"

"Celil and this is Bri." I nudge Bri and she does a little meow.

"Well Isn't she cute?" Rick leans down to pet Bri.

"Ok why are you here?" I question him.

"I saw a light so I came and saw you here. We didn't think there was life outside of the city!"

"The WHAT?"

"The city..You know like a place with buildings an-"

"I know what a city is I'm not stupid. I'm just surprised." I slowly back into my room then slam and lock the door. Looking around the rusted walls and my broken computer I realize, "He wants to bring me to the city." I whisper.

"NO YOU CAN"T NO NO!" I scream. I chuck my computer at the wall and see it burst into a million little pieces. I throw the old sheets off my bed. I am in complete rage. "NONONO! NO! NOOO!"

"Is everything alright in there?" Rick shyly says while knocking on the door. The door opens slowly and I yell in his face,

"NO YOUR NEVER GOING TO TAKE ME NEVER!" And I slam the door in his face. Startled, He yells

"Ok ok jeez. If you want to be alone forever in your own little world with a old cat, That's fine with me!" And he storms off.

"No wait.." I mumble and throw open the door. He won't look back to see me. Running after him I repeatedly scream, "No don't leave! Please! I'm SORRY!" Bri is meowing loudly behind me. Still, He won't look back. Now it's time to go to the next level. Grabbing his jacket hood. "No please you can't go you can't!" In all the commotion, I haven't heard how loud the bridge is creaking. _CREAK! CREAK! CREAK!_

"GET OFF THE BRIDGE NOW!" Rick starts to scream, "IT"S GONNA-" That's when the bridge falls apart and were thrown into the 10 foot green water.


	3. Chapter 3: Smart Cat

All I can see it's a yucky green color surrounding me. Holding my breath, I try to find Bri and Rick. I swim up to the surface to see if they were up there. Bri is sitting on a brown piece of wood soaking wet.

"Sorry Bri. Im so sorry you got wet." I tell her. All Bri does is look below. I gasp, "Rick." I dive back down and hit the bottom. Then I see a passed out Rick laying down on the dirt. Scooping him up I realize I'm running out of air. I'm racing up to the top with Rick in my arm. One hand out of the water. Reaching up to the surface then _BAM!_ Everything went black from there.

"Where am I?" I grumble. This is not home, I'm not home. The smell of medicine fills the room. I'm laying on a white bed next to 2 other beds. This is a hospital. Wheres Bri? I'm looking around the room. No sight of her. No sight of ANYONE. Where am I? I know I'm in a hospital but where?! That's when I figure it out, Rick is dead. Bri is dead. Someone I guess found me and put me here. An eye is peeking out from a pile papers.

"What the-" Meow! It's Bri. Well I guess she is alive. Again, smart cat. Now where is Rick?

"Well someone decided to wake up." Rick walks into the room with his skin so clean it was glowing. Well that answers my question.

"Hey so Rick how did you get us out of there alive?" I ask him.

"It wasn't me. Your cat clawed are shirts and put us on land. That's when I woke up and carried you here." Great. Now I look like a big wimp. But Bri I swear is a life saver. I guess Rick thought what I was because at the same time we both sigh, "Smart cat." That's when I look into his eyes.

In the darkness I never saw how perfect he is. Bright blue eyes that shine in the light, The light brown hair that is brushed to the right. Great shaped eyebrows, Medium sized nose and those cheerful lips that welcome me. He is perfect.

"You are perfect." I whisper. His eyes lock into mine. "Me?" He gasps. Biting my lip, gritting my teeth I'm already regeting the words that came from my mouth.

"You." Is all I can mumble. He walks up to me and whispers,

"What makes me perfect?"

"Everything."

"You know Iv'e been waiting for some company."

"Me too." I whisper, "Me too." Then I'm pulled under by the drugs and the last thing I can see is his smile before darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Me

Rick is still looking down on me when I wake up.

"Your hair is so pretty. So beautiful and blond." He gasps. Blond?! My hair isn't blond!

"What are you talking about? My hair isn't blond!" I sputter.

"Yeah I thought it was brown, But in the light it's the most beautiful shade of blond ever."

"Oh thanks." I yawn and sit up. How long have I been in bed? Because I can barely sit up without falling back onto the bed. I stand up and my legs are wobbling.

"Rick how long have I been in bed?"

"About a month."

"A MONTH!" Oh god. Now I can't even defend myself without his help. I'm a weak little girl needing help. But like most people, I don't mind. Taking a step ended badly. I fell flat on my face.

"Hey Celil you ok?" Rick asks me.

"I am fine!" I grumble. Once again, I get up and walk over to the door. "I'm going home."

"But you haven't seen the city!"

"I don't want to-" I stop and gasp. Ok I wanted to see the city. Lights, people, buildings made of cloth. It's beautiful. Nothing could top this, not even the fire.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp and look at Rick. He brushes his bangs out of his eyes and gives me a small grin. That's when things got crazy. _BOOM! _The bullet hits Rick in the arm. He falls to the ground and goes unconscious. "NOOOO!" I scream. The guy runs in and asks in a very deep voice pointing his gun at my face,

"Where is Celil Topia O'el Erania?" I freeze. This guy knows my real name and he wants me.

"I am. Now step off and leave. Leave me alone." I say in a flat tone.

"Never." The guy says. He shoots. The bullet is flying through my head, _BOOM! _The thing is Bri wasn't the only one that kept me alive for 14 years. Ancient powers, That's what I have. My hands glow and I heal Rick and I in seconds.

"The legend is true!" He gasps. Then he grabs out an old notebook and pen and records stuff.

"No. The legend is you!" _Swoosh! _I push him out the door with golden winds and I secretly stole his gun. Then I burst out the door and shoot him till he is dead. When I walk back in Rick is staring at me in awe.

"What. Was. THAT?!" He questions.

"Ok Rick there's alot you don't know about me. I just met you about a month ago which feels like a week."

"I want to know more." He slowly gets up. I have no idea what he means. Then I know. Because he grabs and kisses me. On the lips.


End file.
